Battle of the Scoundrels
The Battle of the Scoundrels was a massive pirate armada and sea battle lead by Captain Delmaria Darkskull on Friday, July 8, 2011, in the Hinterseas on Antik. The battle, which was fought between the Pirates and the British Navy, East India Trading Company, and Jolly Roger's Undead Army, served as a way for pirates to respond to the new release of Bounty Hunters, by luring them in in gigantic numbers, and then leading a massive onslaught against them. After roughly an hour of fighting, and multiple shifts in the tide of battle, it was announced and declared that the pirates had rightfully won the battle. The Battle was to serve as an event to once again unite the Caribbean, and was open to all pirates, later was regarded by many pirates in the Caribbean as one of the most successful and "epic" events in the game's history. Build Up to War With the recent release of Bounty Hunters, many pirates found themselves in a tight bind when it came to sailing the waters of the Caribbean, proclaiming that the Bounty Hunters could not be defeated against a normal pirate fleet. Many pirates found refuge in taking smaller voyages out on the sea instead of prolonged periods of pillaging and plundering, or gathering larger crews. Around the same time, Captain Delmaria Darkskull, who had just recently held the rum blockade and raid on Kingshead, had realized the full potential of how strong the Caribbean could be when united together in one massive force. The pirate wanted to see if he could create a larger, more singular community in the Caribbean from henceforth by leading more of these events, though he wanted to do it in a way that would ensure it could accommodate enough pirates. It was only after viewing a few pictures of a small group of friends battling a group of Bounty Hunters did the idea spark with the pirates leading a massive battle against the new foes, to show the might of the pirate community when united as one. On Monday, July 4, 2011, the announcement was made that that Friday an attack would be lead against the Bounty Hunters, in which the call was given (much like Operation: For the Rum!, also run by Darkskull) numerous fan sites and forums. Plans and Preparation In the days prior to the battle, many pirates who had heard the news of the event were called on to aid in bringing together pirates from all over the Caribbean, which came in the form of a group of pirates taking to the streets and advertising the event in public places, such as Abassa, Andaba, and other major areas of pirate density. The Battle came with a semi-intricate list of battle plans in it's early stages. Once the battle begin, pirates were to sail in to the Mariner's Reef, Boiling Bay, and Hinterseas, sinking all ships in sight. Once bounty hunters began to peruse a ship, the ship was to sail to the Leeward Passage, where the larger part of the battle was to be held. However, Delmaria, fearing the outcome of the pirates and a possible lack of communication, began to constantly revise the plans. The night before the Battle, he gathered a group of guild mates and friends to do a "test-run" mocking what was supposed to happen the day after. It was by this he noticed his flaws, and then began to revise the plans, first restricting pirates to looting the Hinterseas, and then finally keeping the entire battle in the Hinterseas (this change occurred as the battle began.) Along with these commands, pirates were instructed to keep a limit of three pirates per ship, to allow as many ships out on the sea as possible, as well as keeping their ships on public at all times, and to work together in attacking their enemies. The Battle The night of the battle, pirates and guilds from across the Caribbean gathered on the Padres Docks of Antik, ready and prepared for battle. Their numbers were many, drawing much attention from passer-by pirates, who soon decided to join the pirate forces in the name of freedom. Among the guilds present were: *Partners N Crime *O'fury's Court *McRaging *Emerald Reiment *Emerald Ravens *Shadow Sorcerors *Fortitudine Piratus *Pixie Pyrates *Black Jaguars *Tiki Lords *The Glorious Order *Black Bart's Krewe *Spania *The Paradox *United Outlaws *Eternal Warlordz *Team SvS *Sinkers United *Jesse's Outlaws After going over the battle plans one final time, crewing representatives from each guild present, and making sure all crews and ships were in order, Captain Darkskull gave the order to launch the ships and wait, so that they may attack as a unified force. Once all the ships were launched and in attendance, the Captain gave a final speech, before ushering a battle cry and leading the pirates in to battle. The pirates instantly swept over the Hinterseas, demolishing enemy ships without discrimination as a single, powerful force. Within minutes the entire sea was churning in battle, and the pirates were steadily gaining the upper hand over the overwhelmed enemy ships - until soon enough, Scoundrel Ranks rose among the pirates, and Bounty Hunters came speeding in. It was not long before the battle became even-sided, the struggle for dominance constantly swaying back and forth, as both pirate and hunter ships fell to the depths. Yet even in defeat, pirates quickly returned from jail, repaired their ships and returned to sea, eager to continue the fight as more and more bounty hunters came in. It was at one point in the battle where the Bounty Hunters were gaining the upper hand did Delmaria make a daring order - he told all pirates to port at Padres, repair their ships, and relaunch as a he, Tom O'Fury, and a few screenshot_2011-07-08_21-52-30.jpg screenshot_2011-07-08_21-53-15.jpg screenshot_2011-07-08_22-00-21.jpg screenshot_2011-07-08_22-01-44.jpg screenshot_2011-07-08_22-05-05.jpg very brave and loyal souls held off the enemy forces. As predicted, the pirates were quick in returning to the fight, with enough strength regained to deliver a final, punishing blow to the Bounty Hunters. The Bounty Hunters once again became overwhelmed, receding further and further back in to Uncharted Waters as their numbers dwindled. And as the battle came down to a large fleet of pirates against just a few bounty hunters, Delmaria declared the battle over, asking that all pirates port as the final bounty hunters out on the sea were given a final pummelling. Aftermath Directly after the fight, the battle-hardened pirates ported on Padres, returning to the docks where they began to cheer and celebrate. Captain Delmaria hushed the crowd as the final pirates returned to the island, making a few quick statements and leading the pirates through a few cheers before the announcement was made that the pirates had indeed beat the bounty hunter forces, and claimed the battle as a victory for pirates everywhere, the dock then breaking out in to a dance party. The event also sparked the creation of many events similar to the Battle, though many failed to grow much farther than a few people in attendance. Interest in the bounty hunters also began to grow, as more and more pirates pledged to head out on the seas for the sake of tackling the hunters. The event soon became critically acclaimed by many pirates as "one of the most epic things in game ever!!" across many fan sites, and hopes remain high that there will be more events like this to come. Category:Fan wars Category:POTCO Category:In-game Events